Night Changes
by natadetaeyongg
Summary: Updet spesial ulang tahun Taeyong [latepublish] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [Jaeyong] #HappyTaeyongDay


**NIGHT CHANGES**

* * *

"TOLONG! ADA KECELAKAAN!"

"Panggilkan bantuan!"

"Telepon ambulance!"

Riuh.

Suasana menjadi sangat riuh kala mereka mendapati kecelakaan dengan mobil terguling yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Teriakan ketakutan, tangisan, rintihan terdengar bersamaan membuat pilu orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

Secepat mungkin mereka mencoba mencari bantuan.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, suara sirine ambulance memecah kesunyian malam kota Busan yang gelap dan temaram. Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata mobil itu melaju berusaha mengejar seseorang yang tengah menunggu, meregang nyawa mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya.

Semua orang berbondong-bondong menuju ke tempat kejadian perkara di mana beberapa saat lalu menimbulkan bunyi dan goncangan dahsyat yang cukup menarik rasa penasaran warga sekitar.

Tak peduli meskipun hawa dingin berhembus kencang menusuk tulang dan persendian mereka dan disertai dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Warga-warga itu rela berdesak-desakan meskipun beberapa aparat polisi sudah melarang mereka mendekat. Para aparat polisi itu sedang berusaha mengamankan sebuah mobil yang terguling dan berhasil mengevakuasi sosok yang tewas terjepit di dalamnya.

Para petugas ambulance sibuk menangani sang korban yang tak sadarkan diri dengan luka gores hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara beberapa petugas forensik sibuk mengidentifikasi korban lewat darah yang menetes dan bercecerah di penghujung jalan. Mereka mulai sibuk mereka-ulang peristiwa di mana kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Proses evakuasi dan reka-ulang adegan berlangsung sangat cepat. Mobil ambulance itu menggerung kasar seakan mengambil ancang-ancang siap meledak.

Ya, detik itu juga mobil ambulance itu benar-benar meledak. Mengantarkan sang korban meraih pertolongannya dengan kecepatan super.

.

.

.

"HHAHAHAHAH!"

Taeyong bergerak-gerak gusar di ranjang pinknya dengan napas tersengal. Terengah-engah. Matanya memerah karena terbelalak lebar secara paksa. Detik berikutnya namja itu mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya karena mendadak terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya secara paksa. Netra legamnya masih nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap.

Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi.

Taeyong mengeratkan genggaman ke selimut tidurnya. Membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya dan masih mencoba mengendalikan napasnya yang naik turun tak aturan. Namja bersurai pink pastel yang kontras dengan mata legamnya itu bergelung ketakutan di ranjangnya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Netra hitamnya bergerak-gerak gelisah ke sembarang arah. Lagi-lagi napasnya tersengal tak aturan dan ia dapat merasakan kepalanya yang basah berpeluh.

"Pagi, hyung!"

Taeyong membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat mendadak dongssaengnya menyeruduk masuk ke kamar dan menarik paksa selimut tempatnya bergelung di atas ranjang tadi. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara jendela kamarnya yang berderak saat dongssaengnya membuka tirai jendelanya dan merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi yang memudarkan ketakutannya perlahan.

Taeyong menghela napasnya kasar.

"Bangun, hyung! Sudah pagi dan kau ada mata kuliah pagi ini."

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyung malas kuliah, Mark hehe." Alih-alih bangun atau beranjak, Taeyong malah kembali menarik selimutnya, kembali bergelung di kasur dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Mark mendengus melihat kelakuan hyungnya ini. Setengah berkacak pinggang sembari memelototi hyungnya yang terlihat seperti tak memiliki gairah hidup itu. Terlalu gontai untuk merasakan indahnya Busan di pagi hari.

"Jangan memelototi hyungmu seperti itu, Mark. Aku bisa merasakannya." Taeyong kembali menyibak selimutnya, tapi masih enggan untuk bangun.

Mark memutar bola matanya jengah. Butuh waktu seumur hidup untuk dapat mengelabuhi hyungnya yang satu ini.

Lagi Mark menarik lengan Taeyong tak kunjung beranjak. "Cepat bangun, hyung! Buatkan aku sarapan… aku sudah lapar…"

Mark menggerutu jengkel. Jika bukan hyungnya sendiri bisa jadi ia sudah mencekik leher Taeyong karena tingkah menyebalkannya itu.

* * *

Sarapan pagi ini ditemani empat lapis pancake dengan topping cream durian panas buatan Taeyong. Mark melahapnya dengan rakus. Berbeda dengan Tayeong yang gaya makannya elegan seperti bangsawan Inggris yang sedang menjamu tamunya. Tampak begitu menikmati lelehan cream durian panas yang melumer di mulutnya dan hanya menggeleng pelan saat menyadari gaya makan Mark yang serampangan.

Taeyong mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan tisu sebelum beranjak untuk mengambil sekotak susu sapi di kulkas.

"Eum, hyung sepertinya semakin… pandai ya… melakukan apa pun sendiri…" Mark sibuk berceloteh sembari menjejalkan sesendok potongan pancake penuh cream ke dalam mulutnya.

Taeyong mengendikkan bahu, kemudian berbalik dengan cepat setelah meraih apa yang diinginkannya. "Sudah hampir lima tahun, Mark. Lama-lama aku terbiasa seperti ini."

Mark menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan kala Taeyong meraih dua gelas kosong dengan cekatan dan menuangkan isi susu kotak itu ke gelas. Lamunan Mark buyar saat ponselnya mendadak berdering.

"Halo, eomma?"

"YAK! Jadi kalian akan pulang minggu depan? Yes. Aku dan Taeyong hyung sudah tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan kalian… bagaimana kalau kita adakan makan malam bersama, eomma? Ya ya ya? Iya, eomma. Aku tidak bandel. Lagipula di sini ada Taeyong hyung yang menjagaku kan…"

Mark mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Taeyong yang masih takzim meneguk susu coklatnya.

"Jadi abeoji dan eommoni akan pulang minggu depan?" tanya Taeyong setelah menandaskan segelas susunya.

Mark mengangguk. "Yah begitu," ujarnya pelan.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekolah sekarang…" namja beraksen korea aneh itu menilik jam di tangannya. "…hyung mau berangkat naik bus lagi atau bersamaku saja naik mobil?"

"Naik bus saja," ujar Taeyong cepat.

Mark mengangkat ujung bibirnya menggoda Taeyong. "Pasti supaya bisa bertemu Jaehyun hyung lagi, kan?"

Hampir saja Taeyong akan berkata kasar kalau ia lupa jika wajahnya tengah memerah sekarang. Alih-alih marah, Taeyong malah hanya memukul bahu Mark pelan.

Mark tertawa. "Ya sudah lah, aku mau berangkat dulu. Donghyuk pasti sudah menungguku. Bye hyung! Hati-hati di jalan."

"Bye, Mark!"

Taeyong membalas lambaian tangan Mark dan segera merapatkan blazernya sebelum ia keluar dan mengunci pintu. Satu hal yang saat ini Taeyong sadari jika ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda Jung itu lagi. Dan entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

* * *

Busan terlalu sepi untuk dapat dikatakan kota besar. Penduduknya yang tak sampai seperlima jumlah penduduk di Seoul lah yang menyebabkan Busan lebih nyaman untuk dihuni penduduk lokal ketimbang untuk tempat industri dan perkantoran. Udaranya masih segar. Jalanannya juga tak begitu ramai.

Taeyong menyusuri sepanjang pedestrian kota sembari memasang earphonenya. Berdendang riang sembari sesekali memasukkan kedua lengannya ke kantong blazer panjang yang ia pakai. Padahal ini musim gugur dan Taeyong merasakan kedinginan. Aneh memang.

Dua ratus langkah dari arah rumah kemudian belok kiri. Taeyong tersenyum karena kini mulai menghapalinya. Tidak perlu bantuan tongkat lagi untuk melakukan semua ini karena Taeyong mulai terbiasa. Yah, rasanya ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Taeyong berhenti tepat di bawah traffic light yang menampilkan warna merah. Ia menikmati jalannya dengan santai dan tanpa beban meskipun semuanya gelap.

"Hyung!"

Taeyong menoleh kala seseorang menyerukan namanya keras. Langkah namja itu terhenti untuk menoleh sekilas. Taeyong tersenyum saat mengenali sosok yang berhambur mendekatinya itu.

"Jaehyun, kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku di rumah saja sih. Kita kan bisa berangkat bersama Mark tadi."

"Hyung tidak suka ya kalau kita berangkat naik bus bersama?" namja Jung itu menampilkan ekspresi cemberutnya.

Taeyong meraba rahang Jaehyun yang turun. "Jangan cemberut, Jaehyun. Maksudku bukan begitu, tapi kenapa kau terlambat datang. Aku cuman takut kita tidak bisa berangkat ke kampus bersama."

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Tidak hyung, kita akan selalu bersama kok."

Dengan cepat Jaehyun menggandeng lengan Taeyong dan membawanya ke sebuah halte di penghujung jalan. Jaehyun menilik arloji di lengannya. Bus yang berikutnya masih akan datang sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi.

Jaehyun menarik Taeyong agar terduduk di bangku merah halte bus itu, sebelum kemudian terduduk di sisinya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa scrapbook dan alat sketsa lain dari dalam tasnya.

Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat awal, Jaehyun begitu sibuk melakukan banyak hal. Melukis sketsa. Mempresentasikan semua desainnya ke dosen. Jaehyun beruntung karena kebanyakan sketsanya digemari dosen tambun dengan kumis tebal yang galak di kampusnya. Itu sisi baiknya, tapi sisi buruknya membuat Jaehyun harus rela membuat sketsa desain di mana saja dan kapan saja.

"Jaehyun…" aktivitas Jaehyun terhenti begitu saja saat Taeyong mendadak bersandar di bahunya. "Ini halte bus tempat pertama kali kita bertemu kan," selorohnya.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Ya, hyung." Namja itu memasukkan scrapbook dan peralatan lainnya kembali ke dalam tas. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya itu. "Hyung, ingat tidak saat pertama kali kita bertemu hyung sampai berteriak kalau aku ini bajingan gila yang kurang ajar?"

Taeyong memukul dada bidang Jaehyun malu-malu, membuat namja Jung itu terkekeh karenanya.

"Ya aku kan tidak tahu, Jaehyun. Pertama kali kita bertemu itu kau benar-benar seperti bajingan gila. Kau tiba-tiba memelukku padahal waktu itu kita tidak saling mengenal." Taeyong menutup kedua wajahnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau menangis di tepi halte ini sendirian. Meringkuk seperti bocah kecil yang kedinginan hyung, satu-satunya cara membuatmu berhenti menangis ya hanya memelukmu, kan?"

"Dasar gila…" Taeyong cemberut lucu. Lagi-lagi mampu membuat Jaehyun terkekeh. "…tapi terimakasih, Jaehyun. Kau orang pertama yang mau menerima kekuranganku."

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak-tidak hyung… kau tidak memiliki kekurangan…" Tangan pemuda Jung itu menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya. "Kau sempurna… bahkan netra legammu itu masih bisa menghanyutkanku seperti pusaran air yang terbawa arus. Kau sempurna…" bisik Jaehyun mengusap surai pink pastel Taeyong.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong mendorong dada bidang Jaehyun keras. "AKU BUTA JAEHYUN! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BILANG AKU SEMPURNA?!"

Jaehyun menghela napas. Selalu saja seperti ini akhirnya. Sumpah demi apa pun Jaehyun selalu memuja Taeyong. Tak peduli jika kaki Taeyong pincang, wajahnya cacat sekalipun, Jaehyun tetap akan memuja Taeyong. Taeyong memang buta, tapi kelereng legam Taeyong itu tetap memancarkan sinarnya sendiri. Sinar yang mampu membuat Jaehyun jatuh cinta dan tenggelam di dalamnya.

Jaehyun mendekap tubuh ringkih Taeyong. Hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu. Di tempat yang sama. Di posisi yang sama. Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong yang tiba-tiba meringkuk ke lantai halte.

Jaehyun tahu ia harus sabar menghadapi Taeyong yang memiliki riwayat _panic disorder_ yang cukup parah itu. Kekasihnya itu memang sering mendadak ketakutan akan banyak hal. Ketakutan-ketakutan yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. Kecemasan berlebih. Dengan sabarnya Jaehyun mengusap surai pink pastel Taeyong seraya mengecup kening Taeyong singkat.

 _Ting._

Bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Taeyong masih meringkuk di lantai halte. Masih enggan untuk beranjak dari pelukan Jaehyun. Taeyong baru mau beranjak saat Jaehyun menggumamkan sesuatu kepadanya.

" _Hyung, kau itu sempurna. Jauh lebih sempurna dari apa yang kau ketahui… dan kau jelas lebih beruntung dari siapa pun hyung… kau jauh lebih beruntung daripada… aku…"_

* * *

Bus yang mengantarkan mereka ke kampus sampai di tempat pemberhentian berikutnya. Jaehyun mengusap punggung Taeyong yang masih bersandar di dada bidangnya. Dalam hati namja Jung itu terkekeh. Selalu saja seperti ini, kekasihnya itu akan selalu bermanja-manja dengan Jaehyun setelah _panic disorder_ itu menyerangnya.

"Ayo, turun hyung. Kita sudah sampai." Lagi Jaehyun mengusap punggung Taeyong yang menyembunyikan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Jaehyun.

"Tidak mau…" Taeyong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Jaehyun. "…Jaehyun, bisa tidak kalau hari ini kita bolos kuliah saja?"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang tengah dalam keadaan manja mode on itu. "Aku ada presentasi dengan dosen Park hari ini. Hyung juga tidak boleh kebanyakan bolos kuliah, kan? Sebentar lagi hyung akan ada sidang skripsi. Hyung tidak boleh bolos…"

Taeyong semakin menggelayut manja di bahu Jaehyun. "Tapi aku mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaehyuunnie…"

Jaehyun menatap kekasihnya itu gemas. Yaampun manja sekali… tapi Jaehyun suka! Hahaha… dasar Jung!

Dengan lembut Jaehyun menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong. Menatap kelereng legam Taeyong itu lekat-lekat. Jaehyun tahu meskipun Taeyong tak bisa melihat seberapa besar perasaan yang coba Jaehyun salurkan lewat sorot matanya itu, tapi Jaehyun yakin jika Taeyong bisa merasakannya. Merasakan perasaannya. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta tak musti lewat tatapan mata, kan? Ada banyak cara lain.

"Tunggu saat presentasiku selesai ya, hyung. Aku janji akan membawa hyung ke tempat yang akan hyung sukai…" Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong singkat.

Mau tak mau Taeyong mengangguk. Yah, padahal ia kan masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan pemuda Jung itu. Tak apalah ia menunggu saat jam mata kuliah usai nanti yang penting sekarang mereka berdua harus cepat-cepat turun karena sedari tadi supir bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah berdehem-dehem kurang ajar menunggu penumpang terakhirnya itu turun dari busnya.

* * *

Romansa cinta di halte bus.

Taeyong selalu suka mengatakan hal itu. Entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada kekasihnya Jaehyun. Hampir seluruh waktu kebersamaan mereka terjadi di halte bus. Tempat awal mereka bertemu. Tempat Taeyong mengatai Jaehyun si bajingan gila. Tempat mereka—sering—berpelukan. Tempat mereka—pernah—berciuman. Tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menunggu bus selanjutnya datang. Berbincang banyak hal. Menunggu hujan berhenti meski akhirnya tetap memutuskan untuk nekat hujan-hujanan.

Sudah banyak hal yang mereka lewati bersama. Halte bus seakan menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cinta mereka. Katakan Taeyong konyol, tapi Taeyong selalu bersemu merah saat menyadari dirinya sedang menunggu di halte bus. Berharap Jaehyun segera datang dan memeluk tubuh ringkihnya lembut.

Seperti janji Jaehyun pagi tadi, mereka akan pergi bersama saat mata kuliah mereka usai. Mata kuliah Taeyong sendiri sudah selesai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Terlampau semangat untuk menyelesaikan studinya hari ini karena berharap bisa cepat-cepat bertemu Jaehyun dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Taeyong membuka sekotak makanan yang tadi sempat di belinya sebelum kemari. Isinya kebab daging babi kesukaan Jaehyun. Taeyong sengaja membeli dua kotak. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Jaehyun. Mereka biasa makan bersama di halte bus ini sembari menunggu bus berikutnya datang.

Langit sore hari ini terlihat sedikit mendung. Hawanya menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Taeyong mengeratkan blazernya dan memeluk dua kotak makanan di pangkuannya itu erat-erat. Sesekali Taeyong merintih karena menahan lapar. Perutanya melilit-lilit minta diisi. Sudah dua jam lebih Taeyong menunggu dan Jaehyun tak kunjung menghampirinya.

Sebenarnya Taeyong bisa saja makan salah satu kebab di pangkuannya itu terlebih dahulu, namun urung karena Taeyong ingin makan bersama Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya ingin momen kebersamaan bersama Jaehyun saja.

Jaehyun terlambat. Jaehyun melanggar janji yang sudah dibuatnya sendiri. Itu memang bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Satu dua kali Jaehyun melakukannya, tapi belakangan kenapa menjadi sesering ini.

Taeyong meringis saat ponselnya bergetar dan mendapat sebuah pesan suara dari Jaehyun.

 _Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bisa datang. Aku ada rapat penting dengan dosen Park sekarang._

Angin berhembus sepoi mengacak surai pink pastel Taeyong perlahan. Namja itu menghela napas gusar. Halte bus menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cinta mereka, bukan?

Tempat pertama kali Taeyong menemukan cintanya.

Dan tempat pertama kalinya Taeyong merasakan yang namanya jatuh.

Kecewa.

* * *

Taeyong jadi merasa konyol.

Untuk apa ia merasa sedih berlarut-larut hanya karena kencan yang dibatalkan sepihak oleh Jung Jaehyun? Oke, Taeyong memang pengidap _panic disorder_ , tapi kadang Taeyong sendiri juga merasa bahwa penyakitnya ini sedikit berlebihan.

Taeyong jadi malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sempat berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Jaehyun. Tentang komitmen awal mereka yang akan selalu bersama. Taeyong pikir perlahan Jaehyun akan meninggalkannya.

Terlebih ia tidak sempurna.

Taeyong buta.

Tidak semua orang bisa menerima kebutaan orang lain.

Orang yang sudah jelas-jelas cacat.

Taeyong malu! Benar-benar merasa malu karena malam harinya Jaehyun datang ke rumahnya untuk meminta maaf. Rela menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya untuk istirahat malah dibuang hanya untuk menemui Taeyong yang doyan merajuk itu. Astaga.

Jaehyun minta maaf pada Taeyong. Ia mengajak Taeyong dinner spesial berdua di sebuah cafe yang cukup ternama di pusat kota Busan. Sampai menolak Mark yang ingin ikut, padahal biasanya Jaehyun _welcome_ saja jika Mark mengganggu kencan mereka.

Taeyong senang karena malam ini Jaehyun tampak berbeda.

Jaehyun benar-benar memperlakukan Taeyong layaknya seorang putri—eh bukan, layaknya seorang kekasih. Mereka berangkat bersama dari rumah Lee Taeyong. Kali ini berangkat dengan mobil mewah yang Jaehyun punya. Yang selama ini hanya Jaehyun simpan dalam rumahnya sebagai salah satu koleksi pribadi saja.

Jika sejak awal Jaehyun menggunakan semua fasilitas mewahnya mungkin Jaehyun tidak akan bertemu dengan namja Lee itu, jadi diam-diam Jaehyun bersyukur dengan sikap apa adanya itu.

"Selamat malam, princess."

Entah itu sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Jaehyun bisikkan kepada Taeyong. Ia membukakan pintu _maserati_ merahnya dan menggandeng Taeyong keluar layaknya seorang putri—maksudku, kekasih.

Taeyong mendelik. "Hei, aku namja, bodoh."

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Apa pun itu… tapi hari ini kau tampak sangat cantik, hyung…" bisiknya.

Taeyong memukul dada Jaehyun pelan. "Dasar bodoh

… aku ini manly, Jaehyun. Aku pasti sangat tampan. Aku yakin itu!" Taeyong cemberut. "Tapi aku yakin kau lebih tampan sih, hehe…"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Nah, kan! Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga!"

"Ish!" Taeyong menyiku pinggang Jaehyun. "Apa kita akan terus berdebat di sini? Apa kita tidak akan masuk ke dalam?" celoteh Taeyong cemberut.

Jaehyun meringis. "Iya-iya, baiklah tuan putri. Ayo masuk."

Alih-alih mendelik kesal karena dipanggil tuan putri, wajah Taeyong malah sudah memerah layaknya buah cherry yang siap meledak. _BOMB!_

"Dasar Jung, kalau aku tidak sayang pasti sudah habis kau di tanganku… akan kucekik kau err…" celoteh Taeyong mengerucut kesal, tapi akhirnya tetap berjalan masuk melenggak-lenggok memegangi lengan Jaehyun manja.

Dasar Taeyong.

* * *

Taeyong cantik sekali hari ini.

Jaehyun tidak akan pernah jemu untuk sekedar memandanginya. Dan lagi Jaehyun benar-benar tenggelam dalam pusaran arus yang berada di kelereng legam Taeyong. Padahal Taeyong tak bisa melihat dan efeknya sedahsyat ini, Jaehyun tak bisa membayangkan jika Taeyong yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah sosok normal yang dapat melihat. Pasti akan semakin dahsyat pula efek yang akan Taeyong beri untuknya.

Menurut Jaehyun, Taeyong itu benar-benar namja yang _mendekati kesempurnaan._

Wajahnya yang cantik—eh, tampan—tubuh mungilnya yang minta dipeluk, sikap manisnya yang penuh perhatian, sikap manjanya yang lucu. Rasanya Jaehyun sudah tak memerlukan apa pun lagi.

Hanya Taeyong dan cukup Taeyong.

Bahkan Jaehyun rela memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Taeyong.

Mereka menghabiskan malam romantis mereka dengan berdansa bersama di bawah kilauan cahaya lilin-lilin yang bersinar menerangi wajah mereka yang tampak temaram. Bersemu merah saat memandangi satu sama lain.

"Jaehyun… tebak kenapa aku tetap bisa mengenalimu meskipun aku buta?"

Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya. Menatap wajah Taeyong yang bersemu jingga di balik pantulan cahaya lilin. "Karena cinta selalu membawamu kepadaku, hyung…" bisik Jaehyun menggoda.

"Sial—bukan itu Jaehyun. Yaampun kau chessy sekali." Taeyong memukul dada bidang Jaehyun lagi.

"Chessy, tapi kau bersemu merah. Dasar cherry siap meledak," ejek Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengerucut. "Ish, aku kan serius Jaehyun." Namja itu bersidekap. Merajuk karena jawaban Jaehyun tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Jaehyun tertawa. "Jangan main tebak-tebakkan denganku, hyung. Kau mengajak orang yang salah… aku tidak tahu," namja itu menarik sebelah alisnya, "bagaimana jika hyung saja yang memberitahuku?"

"Ah, Jaehyunnie… tidak asik." Taeyong mencebik.

"Beritahu aku dong, hyung…" Awalnya sih Taeyong ingin cemberut karena tingkah menyebalkan Jaehyun, tapi gagal lagi saat kekasihnya itu malah ber- _aegyo_. Suaranya lucu sekali.

 _Siaal—_

Lagi-lagi Taeyong harus mengusap dadanya saat merasa jantungnya terus melonjak-lonjak tak karuan. Sungguh, berada di dekat Jaehyun itu benar-benar tidak aman untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Rasanya jantung Taeyong juga ingin mencolot keluar dari tempatnya saking terlalu kuatnya berdetak.

"Dasar Jung menyebalkan…" Taeyong menggerutu sebal, tapi tidak bisa menahan senyum. Detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali merona. "Aku bisa mengenalimu dengan mudah karena…" namja itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Jaehyun sebelum kembali berujar, "…tidak jadi ah, aku malu mengatakannya."

Taeyong malah sibuk menutup wajahnya sendiri dan memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah dari Jaehyun.

Jaehyun merajuk. "Loh, hyung. Kenapa mesti malu…?" bagaimana pun juga ia kan ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya terlihat lebih spesial di mata Taeyong.

"Aku suka bau citrus dari ketiakmu saat kau merangkulku—" dengan cepat Taeyong membungkam mulutnya sendiri dan mengutuk di dalam hati. _Bisa-bisanya aku mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu…!_

Wajahnya yang memerah layaknya tomat hampir meledak itu langsung mengundang tawa Jaehyun.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Diam, Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun langsung mengaduh kesakitan saat Taeyong kembali mencubit pinggangnya. Taeyong kembali menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan. "Sudah kubilang kan aku… malu…"

"Hyung suka bauku saat aku melakukan ini…?"

Dengan cepat Jaehyun segera merangkul Taeyong dengan paksa hingga membuat Taeyong gelagapan karenanya.

"YAK JAEHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Sekarang lihat! Wajah Taeyong benar-benar sudah berubah seperti buah cherry yang siap meledak untuk Jaehyun.

* * *

Terlalu banyak tertawa dan bersemu merah mungkin juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan Taeyong. Taeyong sudah lelah karena terus mengangkat tulang pipinya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah hari ini karena terlalu sering tersenyum untuk Jaehyun dan terus-terusan merona dibuatnya.

Akhirnya mereka dapat menikmati makan malam normal mereka setelah adegan rangkulan dan piting-pitingan yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

Candle light dinner.

Taeyong suka.

Ini terlihat begitu romantis meski Taeyong tak dapat melihat betapa indahnya kemilau lilin yang membuat wajahnya yang memerah semakin bercahaya.

Tak apa. Menikmati momen berdua dengan Jaehyun rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Tak peduli meskipun warna dunia Taeyong yang sama—gelap—Taeyong tak peduli karena di sini ada Jaehyun yang selalu membuat dunianya penuh warna. Penuh cahaya.

Taeyong berulang kali harus bersyukur karena sudah dipertemukan dengan Jaehyun tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Taeyong hyung…"

"Jaehyunnie…"

Saking satu hatinya, memanggil satu sama lain pun sampai bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja, hyung." Jaehyun berkata sembari menyuapkan tuna blackpappernya ke dalam mulut dengan tenang.

Taeyong mengangguk antusias. "Begini Jaehyun, Sabtu depan abeoji dan eommoni kembali ke Busan setelah dua tahun tinggal di Kanada. Aku rindu sekali pada mereka…" celoteh Taeyong. Ia baru saja memulai ceritanya.

"…dan Mark merencanakan makan malam keluarga Sabtu depan… Abeoji dan eommoni juga akan datang…" Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "…Aku ingin kau juga datang Jaehyun. Bagaimana? Pasti asyik kau bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku lagi. Mereka sangat ramah kepadamu, kan?"

Taeyong terlalu asyik bercerita. Bahkan ia tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Jaehyun tak menyahut ucapannya sama sekali. Tak sadar jika pemuda di hadapannya itu sudah mematung.

"Sabtu depan ya, hyung?" tanya Jaehyun pelan.

Taeyong mengangguk, tapi kemudian senyum lebar di wajahnya memudar. "Kenapa? Jaehyunnie tidak mau datang?"

"Tidak!" Jaehyun menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu."

"Lalu kenapa?" Taeyong menautkan sebelah alisnya setelah melempar pertanyaan dengan jawaban penuh tuntutan.

"Em…" Jaehyun memutar kelereng abunya gelisah. "Hyung, bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?"

"Kesepakatan apa?" Taeyong membeo ucapan Jaehyun pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar, hyung." Dengan cepat Jaehyun segera beranjak dari hadapan Taeyong untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dengan cepat pula namja Jung itu segera kembali.

Dia menyodorkan sebuah file kepada Taeyong. "Aku memiliki proposal, hyung. Surat persetujuan untuk operasi kornea. Hyung setuju kan untuk mendapat kornea baru?"

"Kornea baru?"

"Ya." Jaehyun mengangguk, tapi kemudian menggeleng saat menyadari air muka Taeyong yang kecewa. "Bukan hyung, aku melakukan ini bukan karena tidak menerima keadaan hyung yang tak bisa melihat…" ia menghela napas perlahan. "…hanya saja aku ingin yang terbaik untuk hyung. Aku ingin hyung bisa melihat indahnya dunia ini lagi."

Taeyong menggeleng. "Tidak Jaehyun, aku tidak memerlukannya. Kaulah mataku. Kau yang membuatku melihat indahnya dunia. Aku tidak perlu donor kornea itu, Jaehyun."

Rahang Jaehyun mengeras. "Iya kalau aku bisa selalu bersama hyung! Kalau tidak bagaimana?! Aku hanya takut hyung terjadi apa-apa tanpa aku sebagai mata hyung. Aku bisa memastikan hyung akan selalu baik-baik saja jika aku selalu di sisi hyung, tapi jika tidak bagaimana?"

Candle light dinner.

Dansa mesra.

Makan malam romantis.

Semuanya musnah begitu saja.

Berantakan.

Yang ada hanyalah hembusan angin malam dingin yang menyelinap nakal di balik setelan yang mereka pakai. Yang dengan jahatnya menusuk tulang dan persendian mereka.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya seolah-olah… kau akan meninggalkanku, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong sedih.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tidak, hyung. Itu hanya jika aku akan lebih dulu pergi. Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja tanpaku…"

"…hyung dengarkan aku. Ini yang terbaik untukmu," sambung Jaehyun lirih.

Taeyong menyeka sudut matanya yang basah. "Apa Jaehyunnie benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku?" Taeyong menangis. Dalam benaknya adalah Jaehyun yang selama ini menganggap kebutaan Taeyong adalah beban. Dan Jaehyun akan pergi meninggalkan Taeyong demi mencari pendamping hidup yang lain. Yang lebih sempurna daripada Taeyong tentunya.

Dan rasanya itu sangat menyakitkan.

Memikirkannya saja sudah menyakitkan!

"Tidak… hyung. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Taeyong menangis. Dengan cepat Jaehyun menubrukkan kepala Taeyong ke dada bidangnya. Membiarkan Taeyong menangis di dekapannya lama.

Taeyong menangis sampai terisak tersedu-sedu membayangkan Jaehyun yang akan meninggalkannya.

Tak tahu saja dia jika Jaehyun pun diam-diam menangis.

Jaehyun menangis dalam diamnya.

* * *

Jaehyun mengantarkan Taeyong ke rumahnya benar-benar larut malam. Mereka butuh berbicara banyak malam itu. Jaehyun memberikan pengertian-pengertian pada Taeyong hingga akhirnya namja Lee itu bersedia menerimanya. Mau untuk operasi kornea.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, Taeyong melepaskan rangkulannya ke pinggang Jaehyun dengan enggan. Tidak rela sebelum akhirnya Jaehyun mengecup dahinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Selamat tidur, hyung." Jaehyun mengusak surai pink pastel Taeyong. "Terimakasih untuk keputusanmu."

Taeyong mengangguk. Rasanya lelah dan gerah. Belum lagi perbicangannya dengan Jaehyun tadi kembali terngiang. Rasanya otaknya kembali panas. Taeyong harus segera masuk. Ia butuh mandi.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, hyung." Cepat-cepat Taeyong mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya, tapi belum sempat melangkah masuk namja Lee itu kalah cepat dengan Jaehyun yang mendadak menarik lengannya. Menarik tubuh ringkih Taeyong dan mencium bibir Taeyong cepat.

Hanya sekilas memang, tapi mampu membuat mata Taeyong membulat sempurna. Wajah cherry siap meledak Taeyong kembali lagi.

Jaehyun terkekeh. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengusak surai pink pastel Taeyong. "Sana tidur, hyung. Selamat mimpi indah—memimpikanku tentunya!"

Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya. Dengan cepat ia berlalu pergi setelah berhasil menggoda Taeyong dan membuat wajah namja itu siap meledak.

Ya ampun, Jung Jaehyun! Berhenti lakukan itu!

Taeyong kan jadi malu.

* * *

Sudah dua hari ini Taeyong tak pernah bertemu Jaehyun.

Mungkin saking sibuknya namja Jung itu sampai tak sempat mengabari Taeyong. Harusnya Taeyong tidak boleh iri pada dosen Park yang sudah menyita waktu bersamanya dengan Jaehyun, tapi tetap saja Taeyong iri. Waktunya bertatap muka dengan Jaehyun kan jadi berkurang karena dosen tambun berkumis tebal itu juga!

Besok jadwal operasi korneanya dilakukan. Sehari setelah dinnernya bersama Jaehyun, Taeyong memang sudah menyetujui tentang operasi kornea itu. Rencana operasi kornea Taeyong juga disambut antusias oleh Mark dan kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana pun juga mereka ingin Taeyong dapat melihat lagi.

Hari berikutnya Jaehyun mengantar Taeyong ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan beberapa pengecekan. Apakah kornea yang Taeyong perlukan cocok dengan kornea yang akan didonorkan padanya. Dan beruntung bagi Taeyong karena segala macam tes dan pengecekan yang dilakukan padanya direspon positif. Korneanya cocok dengan kornea sang pendonor. Jadi Taeyong bisa segera melakukan operasi secepatnya.

Kata Jaehyun jika operasi yang dilakukannya itu dilakukan sebelum hari Sabtu akan semakin baik, karena itu tandanya Taeyong akan bisa menyambut kedatangan ayah dan ibunya dengan mata terbuka melihat dunia. Dan bonus yang lainnya adalah Jaehyun yang menerima dinner makan malam di rumah Taeyong bersama kedua orang tuanya. Mereka akan menggelar acara tunangan kecil-kecilan.

.

Taeyong terpekur menatap jendela kaca yang basah karena berembun. Ia menghela napas berat di atas kursi rodanya. Hari ini jadwal operasi korneanya akan dilangsungkan. Sebentar lagi. Tinggal menunggu namanya dipanggil untuk memasuki ruang operasi. Dan Jaehyun belum datang juga.

Kemana namja Jung itu?

Taeyong tahu Jaehyun sibuk dengan segala tugas sketsa desain dan presentasi-presentasinya dengan dosen tambun itu, tapi sekali saja. Untuk kali ini Taeyong ingin Jaehyun menemanginya melawan rasa takut. Karena sebenarnya yang Taeyong takutkan saat ia dapat melihat kembali adalah… bayangan masa lalunya. Bayangan akan kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya.

Detik berganti menit dan menit berganti jam.

Waktunya habis.

Taeyong didorong masuk ke dalam ruang operasi oleh Mark yang setia menemaninya. Namja Lee itu meringis. Ada sebersit rasa kecewa karena Jaehyun tak kunjung datang. Taeyong ingin menunda operasinya sampai Jaehyun datang dan mau menemaninya, tapi tak bisa… kornea dari orang yang baru saja mati harus segera didonorkan sebelum sel-selnya mati dan tak berfungsi.

Taeyong tak boleh egois dan membuang kesempatan berharga ini lagi untuk dapat melihat.

Jaehyun pasti juga akan marah karena Taeyong membuang kesempatan emasnya.

Oleh karena itu, Taeyong memasuki ruang operasi perlahan dengan perasaan kecewa dan juga perasaan yang sedikit… mengganjal?

* * *

Operasi kornea Taeyong berjalan sempurna. Perkembangannya dan waktu adaptasi kornea mata Taeyong itu pun juga berjalan lebih cepat daripada orang-orang pada umumnya. Menurut dokter sih perban mata Taeyong sudah bisa dibuka hari ini. Tepat sehari sebelum dinner keluarga besar Lee.

Perban Taeyong telah dibuka.

Kini kelereng legam Taeyong kembali memancarkan sinarnya.

"Kerjapkan perlahan, Taeyong… kalau kau masih pusing jangan terlalu dipaksakan…"

Taeyong mengabaikan ucapan dokter itu. Kelereng hitamnya tajam menyorot ke seluruh penjuru ruang bernuansa putih itu—kamar inapnya—tapi kemudian menghela napas penuh kekecewaan saat seorang yang amat dicarinya ternyata tak hadir untuk sekedar memunculkan diri.

"Hyung!" Mark langsung berhambur memeluk Taeyong. "Akhirnya kau bisa melihat lagi."

Taeyong tersenyum dalam diam. Ia balas memeluk Mark yang mendekapnya erat. Namja bersurai pink pastel itu memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas perlahan.

Jaehyun di mana?

Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini saat Taeyong membutuhkannya?

* * *

Taeyong terus berguling-guling di ranjang pinknya tanpa henti. Ia meraih sebuah foto polaroid yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Namja bersurai pink pastel itu tersenyum memandang foto kekasihnya. Ternyata Jaehyun menyelipkan sebuah foto diantara file proposal operasi kornea untuk Taeyong waktu itu. Alasannya sih agar Taeyong dapat mengenali kekasihnya dengan baik setelah operasi korneanya sukses. Supaya tidak salah orang! Dasar Jaehyun klise.

Jaehyun ternyata tampan.

Sangat tampan.

Pipi cherry Taeyong sudah siap meledak saat memandangi foto polaroid di tangannya itu. Foto Jaehyun dengan surai coklatnya tampak terlihat tampan dan juga fresh. Ditambah sebuah senyuman manis yang menampilkan dimpelnya yang membuatnya tampak menggoda dan menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan. Pipi cherry Taeyong akan benar-benar meledak jika begini terus!

Taeyong masih bersemu. Dengan cepat Taeyong segera meraih ponselnya yang berada di ranjang bagian bawah menggunakan kakinya. Setengah malu-malu ia menekan nomor ponsel Jaehyun.

"Halo, hyung?"

Sebenarnya Taeyong ingin marah pada Jaehyun yang tega-teganya tak menemani Taeyong saat operasi kornea kemarin, tapi urung. Alih-alih marah Taeyong justru merasa bahagia karena dapat mendengar suara Jaehyun lagi.

"Jaehyun, kenapa suaramu serak? Kau baik-baik saja?" seketika itu pula raut wajah Taeyong berubah. Ia jadi khawatir pada kesehatan Jaehyun yang belakangan ini menjadi sangat sibuk. Pasti pemuda Jung itu tak menghiraukan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Iya, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja…"

Taeyong tak yakin jika Jaehyun benar-benar dalam keadaan baik-baik saja karena detik berikutnya yang terdengar hanyalah Jaehyun yang sedang terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau seperti tidak dalam keadaan _baik-baik saja_ , Jaehyun. Apa kau sakit? Sudah minum obat belum? Aduh… sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, Jaehyun. Besok kau tidak usah dinner di rumahku tak apa… kau istirahat saja, nanti aku akan bilang abeoji dan eommoni kalau kau sedang sakit. Mereka pasti mengerti…"

"Tidak, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Besok aku akan tetap datang. Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu."

"Dasar keras kepala!" Taeyong memarahi Jaehyun, tapi kemudian suaranya melunak. "Ya sudah, istirahat yang cukup Jaehyun. Semoga lekas sembuh…" Taeyong melakukan ciuman jarak jauh—walau malah terlihat gila—pada Jaehyun sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Taeyong menggenggam ponselnya erat.

Jaehyun sakit.

Taeyong jadi khawatir.

* * *

Taeyong dan Mark menyambut kedatangan orang tua mereka dengan perasaan yang penuh kebahagiaan. Begitu pula dengan ayah dan ibu mereka. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee senang saat melihat Taeyong yang dapat melihat lagi. Jadi mereka memutuskan jika makan malam hari ini bukan sekedar dinner biasa. Makan malam hari ini akan jadi makan malam yang amat sangat spesial, selain untuk pesta syukuran kecil-kecilan juga akan jadi pesta pertunangan Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Acaranya memang sederhana karena hanya dilakukan di kediaman pribadi keluarga Lee, tapi tetap saja rasanya mewah. Elegan tapi berkelas. Lee Song-min adalah seorang pengusaha mapan tingkat atas yang cukup disegani di Busan. Baru-baru ini bisnisnya sedang merambah pasar Amerika jadi ayah Mark dan Taeyong itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar negeri.

"Hyung!"

Taeyong yang sebelumnya tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya sembari memandang langit malam yang mendung itu berjingkat saat mendadak Mark masuk ke kamar dan mengagetkannya.

Namja bersurai pink pastel itu menggerutu pelan. "Adik hyung yang semakin bertambah tampan ini… hobi sekali mengagetkanku sih."

Mark hanya terkekeh, beringsut untuk duduk di sebelah hyungnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, hyung? Hari ini kau akan bertunangan dengan Jaehyun hyung! Dia tampan kan? Apa yang aku bilang waktu itu tidak bohong kan…" namja yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu mencolek dagu hyungnya. Meledek.

Tapi tetap saja wajah Taeyong bersemu merah. "Aku nervous, Mark. Aduh… aku gugup sekali."

Taeyong beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan hilir mudik di sepanjang kamar bernuansa peachnya itu.

Mark mendecak. "Ini hanya pesta tunangan kecil-kecilan dan hyung sudah senervous ini? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau kalian menikah nanti." Mark tetaplah Mark. Namja itu tidak akan luput untuk mengejek hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Jangan pingsan saat kalian bertukar cincin nanti hyung, kontrol penyakit _panic disorder_ -mu itu. Kau tidak mau kan acara tunangan kalian terganggu?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Ya, jika aku pingsan karena terlalu nervous… itu akan sangat memalukan saat dikenang sepuluh tahun yang akan datang…" namja itu menggigit ujung jarinya.

Mark terkekeh dan menilik arloji di tangannya. "Ayo keluar, hyung! Sepertinya keluarga mempelai pria sudah datang."

Taeyong melotot. "Hey, ini cuman acara pertunangan biasa bodoh! Bukan pernikahan! Keluarga pengantin pria sudah datang ya… yaampun." Taeyong ber- _facepalm_ sembari menutup wajah merah cherrynya yang siap meledak lagi.

Yaampun.

* * *

Taeyong menuruni anak tangga diiringi dengan tubuh Mark yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Rasanya Taeyong setengah malu saat ia diperlakukan layaknya seorang tuan putri seperti ini.

Dijamu. Dipersilahkan. Diunggulkan. Didahulukan. Dan di-di-di— yang lainnya.

Keluarga Jaehyun masuk memasuki ruang utama rumah itu perlahan.

Taeyong terpaku saat Jung Yunho dan istrinya Jung Jaejoong perlahan mulai mendekat. Bukan. Bukan itu yang sedari tadi menyedot atensinya, melainkan Jung Jaejoong yang sedang mendorong Jaehyun yang terduduk lemah di kursi rodanya. Saat itu juga Taeyong langsung berhambur menghampiri Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun… ternyata kau benar-benar sakit ya? Apa separah itu? Dasar keras kepala… kan sudah kubilang kalau masih sakit tidak usah ikut kemari…"

Kelereng legam Taeyong langsung bertabrakan dengan kelereng abu Jaehyun. Namja bersurai pink pastel itu memejamkan matanya. Menghirup aroma citrus kesukaannya di tubuh Jaehyun perlahan.

"Kalau aku tidak ikut bagaimana kita bisa tunangan, hyung…" Jaehyun berkata polos. Suara seraknya masih mendominasi.

Taeyong yang semula ingin mencubit pinggang Jaehyun jadi urung karena kasihan. "Ish, tunangan kan bisa dilakukan kapan saja. Yang penting kau sembuh dulu."

Taeyong sedikit berbicara pada Jaejoong hingga akhirnya namja bersurai pink pastel itu bisa mengambil alih kursi roda Jaehyun dan ganti mendorongnya.

Hari ini penampilan Jaehyun sedikit berbeda. Biasanya kekasih Taeyong itu selalu mengenakan kaos biasa dengan celana denim saat menemuinya, atau setidaknya mengenakan setelan jas yang terlihat kasual dan juga tampan. Kali ini berbeda. Jaehyun memakai sebuah sweeter tebal dengan syal dan penutup kepala yang nyaris menenggelamkan wajah Jaehyun. Itu semakin membuat Taeyong khawatir karenanya.

Taeyong mendorong kursi roda Jaehyun menjauhi yang lain. Ia sedang butuh waktu untuk berbicara berdua dengan Jaehyun setelah beberapa hari ini kekasihnya itu mendadak menghilang. Mereka butuh waktu sekarang. Hanya berdua.

"Ternyata kau sangat tampan, Jaehyun…" Taeyong menatap kelereng abu Jaehyun dengan wajah malu-malu. "Tapi kau lebih pucat daripada gambar di polaroid yang kau berikan padaku… kan jadi jelek." Taeyong merengut manja.

Jaehyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian terbatuk-batuk ringan.

"Jelek-jelek begini hyung masih suka, kan?" Jaehyun mengaduh pelan saat lagi-lagi Taeyong mencubitnya. Bukan di pinggang, kali ini beralih ke pipinya.

"Dasar Jung jelek! Ayo kita temui yang lain, jika terus berduaan di sini bisa-bisa Mark akan terus meledeki kita nanti."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk. Menurut saja saat detik berikutnya Taeyong mulai mendorong kursi rodanya perlahan.

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan malam mereka dengan banyak berbincang. Ayah dan Ibu Taeyong juga tampak akrab dengan orang tua Jaehyun, bahkan Lee Song-min dan Jung Yunho—yang kebetulan seprofesi—itu berencana untuk mengadakan kerja sama. Itu sih hal yang bagus sekali. Perambah bisnis Eropa bertemu dengan perambah bisnis Amerika. Mereka pasti akan klop, tapi bukan itu yang harus mereka pikirkan sekarang. Melainkan nasib kedua putranya. Bertunangan. Seperti rencana awal mengapa acara dinner ini dilakukan.

Sedari tadi Jaehyun dan Taeyong sama-sama tak bisa diam!

Duduk mereka yang berhadap-hadapan itu begitu kontras saat mereka berdua saling curi tatap satu sama lain. Sedari tadi Mark juga usil mengganggu hyungnya yang sedang kasmaran itu. Sibuk berdehem keras saat lagi-lagi Taeyong melayangkan pandangan malu-malunya ke Jaehyun.

Taeyong tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun. Tentang sikapnya hari ini, aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Taeyong tak bisa mengabaikan hal itu sejak Jaehyun datang kemari tadi.

"Ayo Taeyong, Jaehyun… sebaiknya pertunangannya kita mulai saja sekarang…" itu suara Lee Song-min yang mendadak mengintruksi Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang masih sibuk bertatap-tatapan.

Mereka semua berdiri. Menarik Jaehyun dan Taeyong untuk saling berhadapan.

Lee Soyoung memberikan sebuah kotak berisi cincin kepada Jaehyun.

"Ayo, Jaehyun. Pakaikan cincin ini ke jari Taeyong."

Jaehyun segera meraih salah satu dari sepasang cincin itu., kemudian meraih tangan kiri Taeyong. Meraba jemarinya pelan. Mereka saling bersitatap untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya cincin itu melingkar sempurna di jari Taeyong.

Kini giliran Taeyong.

Namja bersurai pink pastel itu meraih cincin yang lain dari kotak yang sama. Meraih tangan kiri Jaehyun, membelainya pelan sama seperti yang Jaehyun lakuka tadi. Mereka saling bertatapan lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Taeyong menghirup aroma citrus dari tubuh Jaehyun dan kembali menatap kelereng abu Jaehyun lekat-lekat. Taeyong meraba lengan kiri Jaehyun lagi, naik menyentuh rahang Jaehyun sembari menatap namja itu dan…

 _PLAKKKKK._

"Kau bukan Jaehyun!" teriak Taeyong kemudian membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terbelalak kaget.

* * *

Jeffrey meringis menatap Taeyong yang menangis terisak di hadapannya. Namja bersurai pink pastel itu sedang terbaring di sofa setelah _panic disorder_ kembali menyerangnya. Jeffrey dapat melihat tubuh Taeyong yang menegang dengan keringat dingin. Tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dan bibirnya yang menggigil menggumamkan nama Jaehyun berulang kali.

"Jaehyun… Jaehyun…"

Bibir mungil itu bergetar. Soyoung menatap putranya itu dengan tangis. Kondisi Taeyong tak pernah seperti ini lagi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, sejak pertemuannya dengan Jaehyun.

Mark muntab. Melihat ibunya yang menangis, melihat hyung kesayangannya yang terbaring lemah dan sakit. Mark marah. Namja Lee itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jeffrey yang duduk di kursi rodanya ringkih.

 _BUGH! BUGH!_

"Brengsek! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa wajahmu begitu mirip dengan Jaehyun hyung?!" napas Mark terengah naik turun saat ia berhasil melayangkan satu bogeman mentah ke arah Jeffrey.

Jeffrey diam. Membatu. Bungkam. Mematung. Tak berkutik barang sedikit pun. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mark tadi.

"Dia Jeffrey Jung, Mark. Dia kembarannya Jaehyun."

Mark menatap Yunho tak percaya. "Shit! Jangan berbohong Tuan Yunho terhormat! Aku kenal Jaehyun hyung dengan sangat baik Jaeheyun hyung itu tidak memiliki saudara. Dia selama ini selalu tinggal di rumahnya seorang diri, bahkan saat kau dan istrimu sibuk bekerja mengabaikan Jaehyun hyung sendiri!"

Mark tahu kata-kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan itu sedikit keterlaluan. Atau memang keterlaluan. Lee Song-min maupun Soyoung tak pernah sekalipun mengajarkan Mark berbicara kurang ajar kepada orang yang lebih tua. Mark tahu itu, tapi saat melihat wajah hyungnya yang pucat pasi dan tak kunjung sadarkan diri itu membuat amarah Mark lagi-lagi meluap.

Alih-alih marah karena diperlakukan kurang ajar oleh Mark, Yunho malah tersenyum tipis. "Jeffrey selama ini memang tak pernah tinggal di Korea, Mark. Selama ini Jeffrey tinggal di Spanyol. Jaehyun memang hidup sendiri di Korea, tapi apakah ia pernah bilang jika ia anak tunggal?"

Mark bergeming. Pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Yunho itu benar-benar telak menohok dirinya. Benar. Selama ini Jaehyun tak pernah bilang jika ia anak tunggal, Jaehyun hanya pernah bilang jika ia tinggal sendiri di rumahnya.

"Mark, Jeffrey menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya di Spanyol bukan tanpa alasan. Sama halnya dengan Jaehyun yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya sendiri di Korea." Jung Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap istrinya sekilas. "Kami menelantarkan Jaehyun pun juga ada alasannya, Mark…" bahkan pria sewibawa Yunho bisa merasakan jika nada bicaranya mulai bergetar.

Yunho mendongak sekilas, melihat bagaimana ekspresi Mark terhadap ucapannya, namun Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas berat saat namja Lee itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jeffrey Jung. Dia kakaknya Jaehyun. Jarak lahir mereka hanya empat menit memang…" Yunho menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang mulai terisak pelan, kemudian beralih menatap wajah pucat pasi Jeffrey yang langsung menunduk. "…wajah mereka mungkin memang serupa, Mark, tapi mereka tak sama. Berbeda. Jauh berbeda. Dari kecil Jaehyun bisa merasakan indahnya bermain. Berlari. mengejar layangan yang putus dengan riang gembira… Jeffrey tak bisa melakukan itu semua. tubuhnya terlalu ringkih untuk seorang bocah seumurannya. Sejak kecil Jeffrey sering pingsan. Dia sering mimisan karena kecapekan, itu hanya diagnosis sementara kami sebelum akhirnya dokter menyatakan jika Jeffrey menghidap Leukimia…"

"Bayangkan bocah kecil seumurannya yang sibuk bermain, Jeffrey tak bisa melakukannya karena ia harus bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit untuk sekedar melakukan radiasi sampai kemoterapi. Aku membawa Jeffrey ke luar negeri untuk pengobatan dan membiarkan Jaehyun tetap berada di Korea. Keuntungannya, Jeffrey tidak akan sedih melihat betapa ceria kembarannya yang dapat melakukan apa pun di masa tumbuh berkembangnya. Dan lagi itu bisa membuatku fokus pada masalah kesehatan Jeffrey di sana…"

Hening. Semua bergeming mendengarkan ucapan Jung Yunho yang terhenti sesaat untuk menghela napas.

"…aku harusnya bersyukur, karena meski Jaehyun cukup banyak kehilangan kasih sayang dan perhatian kedua orang tuanya itu tak membuah Jaehyun mendendam pada Jeffrey. Justru Jaehyunlah yang akan selalu mendukung Jeffrey untuk melakukan segala operasi dan tetekbengeknya saat Jeffrey menoolak operasi karena segala sakit yang ia rasakan. Jaehyun akan marah pada Jeffrey jika kakaknya itu tidak mau makan dan akan menangis jika kakaknya digeredek memasuki ruang operasi. Jaehyun selalu…"

Ucapan Yunho terpaksa berhenti saat matanya tak sengaja bersitatap dengan kelereng phoniex Mark yang menatapnya tajam, berani dan menuntut kebenaran.

"Lalu sekarang di mana Jaehyun hyung?" potong Mark cepat yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman tipis di wajah Yunho. Seseorang baru akan menyadari jika wajah penuh wibawa Yunho itu berkerut-kerut gusar.

"Jaehyun sekarang berada di tempat yang lebih indah daripada Busan tempat kelahirannya."

Dahi Mark berkerut. "Apa maksdumu Tuan Jung yang terhormat? Jangan buat kami semakin pusing dengan ucapanmu yang berbelit-belit."

Butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi Mark yang sedang naik pitam. Dan untungnya Yunho dapat menguasai kesabarannya dengan tenang sekarang.

Dengan tenang pula Yunho melanjutkan ceritanya tentang Jaehyun dan Jeffrey. "Jaehyun menyayangi Jeffrey lebih dari dia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Jaehyun bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang diderita Jeffrey lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini. Jaehyun selalu siap mendororkan darahnya pada Jeffrey jika operasi yang Jeffrey lakukan membutuhkan banyak stok darah sejenis. Jaehyun rela memberikan darahnya untuk Jeffrey karena kebetulan type darah mereka pun sama. Aku tahu Jaehyun sudah banyak berkorban untuk Jeffrey dan puncaknya adalah saat Jaehyun mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk Jeffrey yang sekarat…"

"…aku sudah melarang Jaehyun untuk melakukannya, karena jika operasi cangkok sumsum tulang belakang itu gagal, aku akan kehilangan sebuah nyawa. Bukan. bukan nyawa Jeffrey yang dipertarukan, tapi justru Jaehyunlah yang berada dalam bahaya…"

"…tapi ternyata Jaehyun adalah sosok yang keras kepala, untuk hal yang baik memang. Aku tak bisa melarangnya saat ia diam-diam berkonsultasi pada dokter untuk melakukan pengecekan kornea… Jaehyun tau jika operasi yang dilakukannya memang kemungkinan tidak berhasil. Itu kemungkinan yang sudah diperkirakan oleh dokter… maka dari itulah ia memutuskan untuk mendonorkan korneanya pada sosok paling penting di hidupnya… Taeyong. Lee Taeyong."

"Maaf, Mark, Tuan Lee, Nyonya Soyoung jika kami sudah mencoba untuk membohongi kalian dengan membawa Jaehyun palsu kemari untuk ditunangkan dengan Taeyong, tapi ini permintaan Jaehyun sendiri. Dia ingin Jeffrey bisa sehat dan bisa menggantikannya untuk membahagiakan Taeyong. Kami tau Taeyong lebih dari sekedar berharga untuk Jaehyun, oleh karena itulah kami tak sanggup menolak permintaannya."

"Jadi Jaehyun hyunglah orang yang sudah mendonorkan korneanya untuk Taeyong hyung?" Mark berkata pelan, tubuhnya lunglai di lantai marmer yang dingin.

Pantas saja. Pantas saja ada yang janggal saat Taeyong hendak operasi kornea. Mark merasa janggal karena pendonor kornea Taeyong enggan memberitahukan jati dirinya.

Semua terpekur dalam diam. Bahkan Tuan Lee dan Soyoung pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Iba saat melihat Jung Jaejoong yang menangis dan Jeffrey yang mematung dengan wajah pucat pasinya.

Jika operasi kornea itu sudah dilakukan artinya operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang Jaehyun pun sudah selesai dilakukan. Apa operasi itu gagal pada Jaehyun? Apa itu artinya Jaehyun sudah mati, terlebih dengan korneanya yang sudah melekat pada kelereng legam Taeyong?

Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa ada yang menyadari jika sosok yang terbaring di sofa itu. Sosok yang mereka pikir belum sadarkan diri itu menyimak perbincangan mereka dari tadi dengan mata tertutup. Sudut netra Taeyong basah. Taeyong menangis dalam diam menggumamkan nama Jaehyun berulang kali.

"Jaehyun…"

* * *

Taeyong berlari cepat keluar dari rumahnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Membawa beberapa koding buku pengacu mata kuliahnya pagi ini dengan sedikit kesusahan. Namja bersurai pink pastel itu membasahi bibir bawahnya perlahan seraya berlari menuju traffic light yang menunjukkan warna merah menyala. Si namja Lee itu berlari cepat menyeberangi jalan sebelum akhirnya sampai di halte bus, tempat yang ia tuju.

"Argh, sial."

Taeyong merutuk kesal. Ini pertama kalinya ia ketingalan bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke kampus. Untung jadwal sidang skripsi pertama Taeyong masih dua jam lagi atau si dosen Daejong akan memarahinya karena terlambat.

Ia harus menunggu lima belas menit lagi untuk bus yang berikutnya.

Taeyong memutuskan untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya ke bangku halte. Mendadak suasana berubah menjadi dingin saat semilir angin berhembus meniup tengkuknya. Tubuh Taeyong meremang.

"Jaehyun…" gumam Taeyong lirih.

"Taeyong hyung."

Taeyong menoleh saat merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. "Jaehyun—eh, maksudku Jeffrey." Taeyong tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Namja berwajah pucat pasi di hadapan Taeyong itu tersenyum lebar. "Semalam, hyung. Aku pagi-pagi ke sini karena sengaja menunggu hyung," ujarnya.

"Menungguku?" Taeyong yang membeo membuat Jeffrey terkekeh. Kekehan yang sama seperti milik Jaehyun. Untuk sesaat Taeyong merasa dejavu, tapi kemudian namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa kau menungguku?"

"Ingin memberikan ini…" Jeffrey menyodorkan sebuah scrapbook pada Taeyong.

Taeyong menyipitkan mata karena merasa mengenali scrapbook itu.

"Itu milik Jaehyun, aku menemukannya semalam karena sekarang aku tinggal di Korea dan menempati kamar Jaehyun." Jeffrey menjelaskan kepada Taeyong, bahkan sebelum namja bersurai pink pastel itu memintanya.

"Kau seperti reinkarnasi Jaehyun."

Taeyong menoleh, menatap Jeffrey dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Netra abu Jaehyun mewarisi mata indahmu sekarang, hyung," jelas Jeffrey pelan.

Taeyong mengangguk paham.

"Jeffrey, maafkan aku ya…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku menamparmu saat dinner di rumahku waktu itu," ujar Taeyong lirih, tapi penuh rasa bersalah.

Jeffrey tergelak. "Tidak apa-apa, justru aku malah kagum bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau saat itu yang berada di hadapanmu bukan Jaehyun yang asli. Kau memergokiku secepat itu. Ah, tidak asik. Kupikir aku bisa sedikit bersenang-senang."

"Sial—" Taeyong mengumpat dan memukul bahu Jeffrey yang duduk di sebelahnya pelan, tapi kemudian namja bersurai pink pastel itu tersenyum tipis. Namja itu menatap lurus ke depan, tatapannya menerawang. "Waktu itu aku bukanya bermaksud untuk mempermalukanmu atau keluargamu di rumahku, Jeffrey. Tapi sejak kau datang memasuki rumahku, sejak kau didorong Jaejoong eommoni aku langsung bisa merasakan jika kau itu bukan Jaehyun…"

"Bahkan meski aku memakai pewangi citrus, hal yang kau suka dari Jaehyun pun kau tetap bisa mengenalinya, padahal wajah kami serupa…"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Aromamu dengan aroma Jaehyun tetap berbeda, Jeffrey. Aku terbiasa mencium aroma citrus Jaehyun yang pekat saat aku buta, harumnya bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Jaehyun… itu alasan kenapa aku menyukai aromanya."

Jeffrey mengangguk paham seraya mengeratkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. "Yah, aku tau. Terlebih saat pandangan matamu yang kosong, kupikir kau tak akan menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan seperti itu."

Taeyong menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Jeffrey. Aku tidak bisa memandangmu seperti aku memandang Jaehyun."

Jeffrey terkekeh sembari mengacak surai pink pastel Taeyong. "Jangan sedih hyung, kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Jaehyun juga sudah menitipkanmu kepadaku. Kau tau kan seberapa keras kepalanya Jaehyun mempertahankan hal yang ia sayangi?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengerti."

 _Ting._

Bus yang sedari tadi ditunggu Taeyong pun akhirnya datang. Dengan cepat Taeyong segera memberesi koding-kodingnya sebelum detik berikutnya namja itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Jeffrey. Bus yang kutunggu sudah datang."

Jeffrey mengangguk. "Hati-hati, hyung!" namja Jung itu melambai ke arah Taeyong yang mulai memasuki busnya.

* * *

Bus yang akan membawa Taeyong menuju kampusnya mulai bergerak. Namja bersurai pink pastel itu duduk di ujung bangku dekat jendela seraya menghembus napasnya berat memandangi jalanan kota Busan yang tetap saja lengang.

Taeyong menatap scrapbook di genggamannya.

Taeyong tak bisa mengalihkan atensinya dari scrapbook itu. Milik Jaehyun yang kini berada di genggamannya. Scrapbook itu mulai dibuka oleh jemari ringkih Taeyong. Kelereng legam Taeyong menelisik lembar demi lembar sketsa buatan Jaehyun. Hingga pada akhirnya pada lembar yang kesekian, Taeyong menemukan sketsa setengah jadi buatan Jaehyun.

Sepasang kekasih dengan pakaian pengantin.

Tanpa sadar ujung bibir Taeyong terangkat perlahan. Wajah di sketsa itu persis sekali dengan dirinya, juga persis seperti wajah Jaehyun. Itu sketsa tentang mereka berdua. Ya!

"Jaehyun kau romantis sekali…" Taeyong bergumam pelan.

Ujung kelereng legam Taeyong sibuk menelisik hingga akhirnya namja bersurai pink itu menemukan sebuah note kecil di sudut skesta buatan Jaehyun.

 _Aku pernah berjanji untuk selalu bersama dengan hyung, kan? Sekarang aku tidak perlu cemas karena sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap bersama hyung. Bukan ragaku memang, tapi lewat netra legam hyung aku bisa menemani hyung sampai akhir hayat hyung. Saranghaeyo hyung –jjh._

Taeyong tersenyum getir. Rasanya perih, tapi ia bahagia.

Jaehyun benar. Namja Jung itu memang memenuhi janjinya akan menemani Taeyong sampai akhir hayat. Kini Taeyong tahu jika semua orang memenuhi janjinya dengan caranya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Jaehyun yang lebih memilih menyerahkan nyawanya untuk dikorbankan. Taeyong rasa keputusan Jaehyun sudah tepat, karena dengan begitu dua nyawa telah berhasil Jaehyun selamatkan. Pertama Jeffrey, kembaran Jaehyun yang telah lama meregang nyawa. Dan kedua Taeyong, kekasih Jaehyun. Dan hal terpentingnya adalah Jaehyun yang telah melakukan hal yang sedari dulu selalu ingin dilakukannya.

Menjadi mata Taeyong.

Menjadi mata Taeyong yang dapat menunjukkan indahnya dunia.

Dan kini Jaehyun sudah melakukannya.

Taeyong bahagia. Namja bersurai pink pastel itu memejamkan matanya yang basah dan sesekali bergumam lembut. "Nado saranghaeyo, Jaehyun…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Note :** Lee Song-min dan Soyoung itu bukan orang tua kandung Taeyong, jangan bingung ya. Kan orang tua kandung Taeyong udah meninggal pas kecelakaan—kecelakaan yang buat Taeyong buta btw wkwk—Lee Song-min dan Soyoung itu cuman orang tua angkat Taeyong di cerita ini, and well mereka sayang banget sama Taeyong kayak sayang sama anaknya sendiri.

.

Sumpah demi apa pun ini udah end. Nggak peduli dengan ending yang gantung dan mengecewakan. Padahal niat awal pengen yang fluff, tapi gagal lagi kan. Kenapa juga harus ke angst maneh T.T aing pusing, ngerjain ini dari pertengahan Juni tapi gak selesai-selesai karena sibuk mudik dan ngurus keperluan lebaran wkwk.

Sudah kubilang dari awalkan kalo mukanya Taeyong itu muka-muka polos minta dinistain, apalagi buat tipe penulis yang nggak suka manjain biasnya kayak aku XD, gapapa lah ya. Lagipula fanfic angst jaeyong juga cuman sedikit. Ini cuman pengandaian—seandainya Jaeyong itu…sengsara wkwk lagipula (lagi) moment Jaeyong yang di real life mereka itu udah fluff banget. Butuh obat penawar kalo nggak mau diabet karena momen mereka yang kemanisan wkwk.

Does it ever drive you crazy?

 **Happy Taeyong day. [telat publish wkwk]**


End file.
